


Unfurling

by missjo



Series: Jimmy Kent and His Amazing Potential Sexual Harassment Suit [6]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jimmy wants, Jimmy gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfurling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thommy Week AU day! I wanted to do an original AU but didn’t have the time.. apologies! I hope the smut will atone! :)

Jimmy wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be when he parked in front of Thomas’s flat. It had been a few weeks since the Valentine’s call. He and Thomas had spoken, and even wanked together, a few times since but neither of them had brought up Jimmy’s confession.

Jimmy had thought about it, however, often and so in detail that once he had needed to excuse himself from a seminar to have an emergency wank in the bathroom. The intensity of his curiosity had caused him to pack an overnight bag and drive the few hours’ distance to where he now stood. He hadn’t even thought to call Thomas.

Bugger.

The living room light was on, luckily, so Jimmy swallowed and climbed the few steps to Thomas’s front door. He knocked.

He smirked when he heard Thomas cursing under his breath on the other side of the door. Then it opened, revealing Thomas in only a ratty t-shirt and a pair of boxers. There was an enticing amount of stubble along his jaw. Jimmy’s mouth went dry.

“Jimmy? Christ,” Thomas sputtered out, looking suddenly embarrassed about his appearance. “Er, did you mention--”

“Nah. Felt like takin’ a drive is all,” Jimmy replied as casually as he could manage. He rocked back on his heels. “Can I come in?”

Thomas bit his lip but nodded and stepped aside to let Jimmy by. Once inside the smell of takeaway and the sounds of some cooking show greeted him. It seemed as if Thomas wasn’t always as fastidious as he allowed people to believe.

Jimmy smiled softly at the thought and shrugged out of his coat. Thomas hung it in the closet for him.

“What brings y’here, Jimmy?” he asked, arms crossed bashfully across his chest.

The domesticity of everything had nearly wiped the reason from Jimmy’s mind but the question brought it all roaring back into focus. He studied Thomas for a moment, gaze focusing on the dark shadow of his stubble. He wanted to feel it against his mouth.

“Oh, y’know… bit o’ this,” he drawled out and slowly made his way into Thomas’s space until he had to lower his arms to make room for him. Jimmy caught a glimpse of his chest hair. His heart skipped a beat. “... bit o’ that.”

Thomas was looking at him with wide eyes when Jimmy kissed him full on the mouth. He rested his hands on Thomas’s hips and pulled him closer. Thomas groaned in response when Jimmy sucked Thomas’s bottom lip between his own. He gripped Jimmy’s jumper and kissed him back hard.

Jimmy pulled away to mouth along Thomas’s chin. His jaw. His stubble was even more delicious than he had anticipated. The way it rubbed against his mouth made his blood rush with madness. “Thomas…” he breathed and nipped at a particularly wonderful patch of skin near his ear.

Thomas’s hands were underneath Jimmy’s jumper now, running strong and sure over his skin. Jimmy shivered and rocked their hips together. Thomas’s hardness was obvious in his boxers. Jimmy thrilled at the realization and nipped along the curve of his neck.

“Missed you,” he said, his voice rough. “Missed the  _feel_  of you.” He moved his hand to cup Thomas’s cock.

“Is this how we’re sayin’ hello now?” Thomas asked dryly. He began to undo Jimmy’s belt. “Because I like it.”

Jimmy remembered his mission through the haze of Thomas’s scene and pulled back ever so slightly. “No. I mean, yes,” he said and licked his lips. “Can we-- bed? Bedroom?”

Thomas raised a brow and led him down the hall to his surprisingly cluttered bedroom. Jimmy glanced around it once and then back at Thomas.

“Yes.” He nodded and pulled his jumper over his head without ceremony before kissing Thomas again.

He ran his hands down Thomas’s back and slipped his fingers beneath the elastic of his boxes to let them rest against the swell of his ass. Thomas undid Jimmy’s belt and the fastens of his jeans while they kissed. Then he tugged them down and gripped Jimmy’s hips.

“What d’you want, Jimmy?” he asked breathlessly and nipped at his bare shoulder.

Jimmy pressed his forehead against Thomas’s and held his gaze as he maneuvered them back towards the bed. It wasn’t until he had Thomas pressed up against it that he spoke.

“Remember Valentine’s day?” he asked, low and intimate in Thomas’s ear. There was a pause and then Thomas nodded. He could hear him swallow. “I want you to fuck me.”

Red tinted Thomas’s cheeks. “Jimmy--”

Jimmy removed his boxer briefs and climbed onto Thomas’s bed. The sheets were cool against his skin when he stretched out along them. Thomas still had not moved. Jimmy rolled his eyes and beckoned him with one hand.

“C’mon, then, I’m not a bleedin’ god,” he said with a snort.

Thomas tilted his head appraisingly. “Doubtful,” he said with a smirk and removed his clothing before climbing onto the bed. “Are y’sure? Plenty of blokes--”

“I am  _not_  plenty of blokes,” Jimmy said with another snort and spread his legs for Thomas to rest between. “I have thought of nothin’ but your cock in my arse for  _weeks_. Can we skip this part and-- mff--”

Thomas silenced him with a kiss, which he returned fiercely. His whimper when Thomas pulled away quickly turned into a moan when his mouth began a trail down his throat to his collarbone. He ran his fingers encouragingly through Thomas’s mussed hair as his kisses continued to travel down his body.

Thomas kissed the tip of his erection. Then he paused and looked up at Jimmy.

“ _Thomas_.”

Thomas chuckled. “Wait here.”

He slid away from him to rummage in his nightstand. When he returned with a condom and lube, Jimmy bit his lip. This was real. He still wasn’t nervous, exactly, but an excited energy was running through him now as he watched Thomas settle back between his thighs.

Thomas lifted one of his legs and pressed a kiss to his knee before setting it on his shoulder. Jimmy shivered and did likewise with his other leg. Then Thomas moved slowly up his body until his knees were pressed up near his shoulders. He kissed Jimmy deeply.

The kiss was messy and full of teeth. Jimmy gave himself over to it, whimpering into Thomas’s mouth. Then he felt Thomas’s fingers press between his legs. He pulled away to catch his breath.

Thomas was paused, waiting for his permission; he gave him a curt nod. The first finger breached him easily. Everything was slick and warmth and pressure. He nodded again and a second followed it. He whimpered and rocked his hips up experimentally.

It was odd. He wanted it to be good. Jimmy kissed Thomas again and then pressed his mouth against the shell of his ear. “More.”

Thomas worked in a third finger. Jimmy squirmed against the pressure it brought with it. He could feel himself going soft between them. “Shit.”

“There now, love, patience,” Thomas soothed and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I’ve got you.”

He rocked back slightly and took Jimmy’s waning erection in his free hand. Jimmy whimpered when his hand began to slide along the sensitive skin. Then Thomas curled his fingers just slightly inside him and Jimmy let out a broken sound. It was too much. It wasn’t nearly enough.

“Thomas--” he whispered, his voice breaking under the force of everything.

Thomas moved both hands in rhythm until Jimmy was shaking beneath him. He released his grip on Jimmy’s cock and fumbled around for a moment before removing his fingers as well.

“Thomas, I swear--” he snapped but then Thomas was over him and kissing him again.

“Hips up, love,” he said and then placed a pillow beneath him. He ran a hand along Jimmy’s side soothingly.

Then Thomas kissed him again with purpose, leaving Jimmy breathless, and slowly, carefully pressed inside of him. He rested his forehead against his to catch his breath once he was nestled inside.

Jimmy forced himself to breathe. He ran his hands along Thomas’s back to find security in the firmness of him. Then, he rolled his hips ever so slightly.

“Oh--” he gasped. He did it again. Still Thomas didn’t move. “Thomas-- Thomas, I--” He moved his hips with more purpose. “Bloody move, would you?”

Thomas chuckled and began moving with him. Jimmy felt something unfurl inside of him.

“Christ--” he gasped and gripped onto Thomas’s shoulders, nails digging into skin. Pleasure pulsed through him in waves with each thrust. He moaned Thomas’s name into his mouth as they began to build momentum.

“Jimmy--” Thomas whimpered, his voice shattered. “Perfect-- nng--”

Thomas worked his free hand between them to pump Jimmy’s cock in time with their gradually quicker, more erratic thrusts. Jimmy arched off the bed, pressure building low in his stomach, and then he cried out. He came in spurts between them. Thomas kissed him desperately and thrust once more before coming as well.

Jimmy melted into the mattress. Thomas slid out and rolled away from him. His fingers and toes felt tingly. His thoughts were white noise. When he was finally able to open his eyes he found Thomas hovering above him with a damp towel. He watched for a few seconds as he cleaned him off with gentle strokes.

“That was--” Thomas glanced up at him and he lost his words. He suddenly remembered the way his voice had sounded when he’d called him ‘love’ and he blushed. “Erm. That was nice.”

He placed a hand over Thomas’s. Thomas’s eyes darted from their hands to Jimmy’s face and then back. The gesture made Jimmy’s chest feel warm.

“Is it okay if I stay the night?” Jimmy asked softly.

He hadn’t realized how tense Thomas’s shoulders had been until they relaxed. Thomas gave him a wide smile. “Of course. Of course y’can stay, Jimmy.”


End file.
